Heretofore efforts have been expended to provide support structures for growing plants in order to promote their growth and to prevent damage caused by the breakage of portions of the plant. For example, the total weight of tomatoes on a tomato plant may prevent the stalk from growing straight and upright, ultimately resulting in damage and loss of product. A common approach has been to tie growing plants to support poles in the form of a simple wooden stick. However, that form of support pole has a fixed length, which may be insufficient to support the plant as it grows to its maximum height. On the other hand, particularly in the case of ornamental plants located indoors, using a long support pole for a relatively short and slow-growing plant does not provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.